


Wings

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cliff - Freeform, Dreamscapes, Flying, M/M, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman's favorite thing, The Mindscape, Virgil gets a bit jealous, Wings, heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Based off a one-word prompt given to me on Tumblr by a couple anons.





	Wings

"So are you going to tell me what we're doing here or what?" Virgil stood at the top of the cliff with Roman, who was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Okay, okay, yes! So, I'm sure you've noticed how I've been coming here to the dreamscape more often?" Virgil nodded, arms crossed. He didn't know where Roman was going with this, and quite frankly he wasn't sure he wanted to. With a sigh, he motioned for the creative side to continue.

"Well I love coming here on quests, as you know. However, lately I've been playing around with what I could do; how much control I have over the dreamscape, and I discovered the most amazing thing! Look, I'll show you!!!" Roman closed his eyes tight in concentration. A glowing pink light surrounded him, getting brighter by the second. Virgil looked away, shielding his eyes from the light with his arm. When the light faded, he looked at his friend and saw that Roman had...

"What the- are those... are those _wings?!?"_ Virgil stared, eyes wide in disbelief as he took in the gorgeous white angel wings now sprouting from Roman's back. Even in his surprise, he couldn't help the thought that popped up in his mind: _"Of course Princey chose **angel** wings. I mean how much extra can one guy be?"_

Roman twirled around and giggled, a look of pride and pure delight on on his face. "Yes! And, and, and! I can fly with them and everything! I've been practicing of course, because a Prince has got to do his best! Watch this!" Without another warning, Roman flung himself off the cliff. Virgil cried out in panic and lunged for the creative side out of instinct, but Roman only let himself fall for a few seconds. Then he was flying.

 _"Holy stars... he's actually flying."_ Roman was wonderful, majestic, beautiful... he flew as though he'd been born with those wings. Virgil felt a strange mixture of awe and jealousy twinge in his chest. He scowled and shoved the darker feelings away. He should be happy for his friend, not jealous. He watched as Roman swooped and soared through the sky. After a few minutes, Roman landed in front of Virgil again, grinning from ear to ear. Virgil couldn't help but smile too. Roman could be infuriating but his smiles were often contagious.

"So what do you think? Isn't it fabulous? I really wanted to tell someone; it was so hard to keep it from you all!" Roman closed his eyes and the wings faded away. "It's hard to keep them for a long period of time. I learned that the hard way," the prince said with a laugh. "The first time I tried summoning my wings, I could only manage about a minute of keeping them before they faded."

Virgil smirked. "I think it's pretty cool. Are you gonna show the others? Logan's gonna ask you a million questions, and I bet Patton will be like a kid at Christmas."

Roman nodded in agreement. "Definitely! And I cannot wait to see the look on Logan's face! Come on, Virge, let's go get them! We can have a picnic and maybe I can try giving all of us wings!" Roman took off down the pathway back to the mindscape. Virgil started to follow before realizing what Roman had said. "You're gonna try to _what_ now?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to give me a one word prompt, send me an ask on Tumblr! I'm @quoth-the-sparrow


End file.
